What's the difference?
by supermariolover56
Summary: Summary Inside :) Just give it a chance and tell me what you think. Just some brotherly fluff 2007 TMNT setting


Whats the difference?

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Teenage Mutant Ninja turtles.

Summary: Michelangelo truly wonders; what makes his two eldest brothers different? But he's truly in for a surprise when he finds out the answer to his problem.

Donatello sat upon his bed, his headphones in and his laptop placed upon his lap. The immediate youngest had his tongue stuck out to the side as he typed hurriedly away on his keyboard. He was so close to figuring out a different metal for the toaster so it wouldn't break so easily any longer.  
The purple masked turtle was deep in concentration. Nothing being able to break it, except practically being quarter backed by his youngest brother to the bed.

Donatello grunted as his head hit the mattress and all of Michelangelo's weight burdened him. Opening his overly light chocolate brown eyes, the olive green brother was met by huge crystal blue eyes, only centimetres from his face. Donatello sighed to himself, his eyes hooded as he placed his laptop to his side and just laid under his youngest.  
"Yes, Mikey? May I help you?"

Michelangelo blinked in an adorable way as he nodded his head and sat back upon his big brothers thighs, but didn't fully arise. The genius sibling held himself up on his elbow as he stared into Michelangelo's eyes.  
"What is it, baby brother?"  
Michelangelo pushed Donatello back into a laying position and sprawled himself on his plastron, snuggling softly.

"Well Donnie, I have a question. You and me both know what makes us different. Like; I have freckles and speckled features. My skin tone is kind of like...sea like. Light. And I'm kinda short. And I have blue eyes that are like crystal instead of ordinary blue. Ya know, all that stuff you see about me."  
Donatello gently stroked Michelangelo's shell as he listened on.  
"You have an olive like skin tone with smooth features. Like seriously dude, there is not A THING wrong with you skin. Your really tall too. But not as tall as Raph.

You also have eyes that are like light chocolate. And their so smooth, like milk or nutella. Still a bunch of different things."  
Donatello chuckled sweetly at that as he listened to everything Michelangelo had to say.  
"Well, Mikey. All of those things are very true. Were all different in our own ways, and their things that are super easy to see. But what are you trying to get at?"

"See dude, thats the thing. This is what I can't seem to understand."  
Michelangelo got up from his brother and pulled him up with him, leading them to the door. The orange masked turtle threw the door open, and pointed to their two eldest in the living room.  
"THAT..is what I can't understand."  
Donatello raised an eye ridge as he tried to put together what his brother meant.

"What? Raph and Leo? What do you not understand about them?"  
Michelangelo placed his right hand behind his back and grabbed Donatello's hand with his left.  
"Come. Let me show you what I mean. It's CRAZY."

Raphael and Leonardo both sat in the living room, minding their own business. Being intrigued in their daily "bonding". Leonardo had his phone in hand as he endured in his addiction...Candy Crush. While Raphael red a magazine with his headphones in. Michelangelo and Donatello stood in front of Leonardo, not exactly surprised the eldest hadn't noticed their presence yet.  
"Ok, Donnie, look."

Leonardo was startled by the voice as he threw his head up in alarm, only to be met by his two angels.  
"See how Leo's eyes are black. His eyes are low-key BLACK."  
The eldest brother just stared at his youngest's, actually interested in what they were talking about. Michelangelo grabbed Leonardo's head and turned it to the side, revealing the side of his neck.

"See this? There is a long gash-like mark on the side of his neck that goes all of the way to his throat. Now.."  
Michelangelo ran over to Raphael and gently pulled the magazine from his grasp, still making the immediate eldest angry anyway.  
"Mikey, what the he-!"  
"Now look here.."  
Michelangelo preformed the same action from Leonardo to Raphael, revealing the same gash-like mark, on the same side.

"Raph has the EXACT SAME mark on his neck, on the EXACT SAME side."  
Raphael had one headphone out as he listened in on his youngest, glancing at Leonardo once, only to get a shrug of confusion.  
"But, take a gander at Raph's eyes. PURE! GOLD! His eyes are Gold! Not amber, not a really darkish lightish brown...GOLD! There is no such thing.

Now Donnie, take off Leo's mask."  
Donatello looked at his eldest brother, almost as if asking for permission. Leonardo shrugged lightly as he nodded his head. Once Leonardo and Raphael's masks were removed, Michelangelo's eyes widened immensely.  
"Donnie, what the FUDGE! They look EXACTLY THE SAME! The only way I can tell the difference between the two is the skin and eyes! Thats it!"

Donatello lowered his head slightly as he shook his head with a small sigh. He had to tell his youngest brother at some point. They had all been diagnosed as brothers after the DNA testing he had done for all of them. But that wasn't the only thing hadn't told his brothers. He couldn't hold it back anymore.  
"I mean, even the body build is the same! What the halo is wrong with you two?! Whats the difference between you two?!"  
"Mikey! I ain't got a clue watcha talkin' about! But in 5 secon's flat m'gonna-!"  
"GUYS!"

All three brothers shot their heads in the direction of the immediate youngest, taking notice to his anxious sway and stance. Raphael wasted no time in accusations due to the already ludicrous situation.  
"Donnie, what did ya tell Mikey? He's trippin' man. And fer what?"  
Donatello kept his head lowered as three brothers waited for an answer.  
'Alright...lets get this over with.'  
"Well umm...Mikey...

Lets pretend these two aren't here for a moment. So, you know that information you wanted to know so badly? About us being actual brothers?"  
This immediately had the attention of Raphael and Leonardo.  
"Yea. Why?"  
"Well...uh..Mike...we..we all are actual brothers."

Leonardo and Raphael's eyes widened beyond their limits at Donatello's words. Michelangelo's as well, yet he had a huge smile on his face at the news. The youngest was about to ponder and shout for utter joy, but was quickly stopped.  
"BUT...! These two..."  
The immediate youngest said gesturing to the eldest's.  
"Are a bit more. You ask what the difference between the two are? Well the answer is, there isn't a difference.

When I was digging into the DNA samples, there was a 100% match for two samples in particular. So Mikey, the reason you can't tell the difference between the two is because Raph and Leo are identical twins. And honestly, its not really hard to tell. They look exactly the same."  
With that, Donatello walked off with a gentle smile, leaving three overwhelmed and shocked brothers behind. It was only when Raphael and Leonardo's turned to look at each other their faces twisting into smiles.

Raphael and Leonardo wiggled their fingers together and gave a high three as they were quite happy about the news, and were already quite ready for the idea.  
"Twins? Dang, I feel special."  
Leonardo threw his arm over Raphael's shoulders, a smirk painted on his features.  
"How 'bout topside, twinsie?"  
Leonardo laughed as Raphael smacked his arm and chased after him with a cocky smirk.

Michelangelo still stood with a shocked look on his face, his jaw slack. Only seconds passed before the youngest shrugged and walked off towards his purple clad big brother.

Well I'm back from my Vacation :) Here's just a little story to build everyone back up. Review and tell me what you think of it. :)


End file.
